


Cassiopeia

by panwithaplan7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwithaplan7/pseuds/panwithaplan7
Summary: 10 months after Shiro disappears, Keith leaves the Garrison. What happens after that changes his life.(Sorry I suck at summaries.)Basically a Keith is trans, and shit happens.
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain some sensitive topics including rape, abortion and adoption and a character with Down Syndrome. There are also some slurs and use of a dead-name. If I write anything incorrect or hurtful please let me know and I will change it.  
> Remember, if you ever get assaulted please tell someone. It is not your fault.  
> The sexual hotline for America is 1 (800)656-4673

Keith was 12 when he came out to his foster parents. He was 12 and a half when he got taken out of his foster home for abuse. He stayed at over 12 families over the next two years. Over those two years he began to transition. Some foster homes were more accepting than others. One home let him cut his hair short and another generous home paid for him to get his name legally changed. Despite the fact that some house were kind, he was never able to stay for long.

At the end of those two years, something happened that changes his life. He met Takashi Shirogane. Takashi, better known as Shiro, helped Keith get into the Garrison. A year later, Keith had officially been adopted by Shiro and Adam and was excelling in all of his classes. He had come out to Shiro and Adam, and they had gotten him his first binder! Then all of that disappeared. Shiro has gone missing, along with Matt and Mr. Holt. Keith started spending less time with Adam and more time wearing his binder. It was late during the night when it happened.

Keith’s Point of View

I was walking to my dorm after staying late at the flight simulator when I noticed my classmate, James, leaning against the wall. I kept walking, think that it was weird for him to be out so late, as usually kids were already in their dorms. I saw him push himself off the wall and start walking towards me. I sped up, not wanting to get in a fight. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face him, when I felt him slam me against the wall. Expecting another fight, I tensed up and balled my hands. Before I could open my mouth, I felt his lips collide with mine. “ You’ve been hiding something from us, haven’t you.” He whispered into my ear “ Kat.” I tried pushing him away, but he just pressed against me harder. His hand went under my shirt, under my binder.......

After James was done he stood up and started pulling in his shirt and pants. Before he left he leaned down and whispered into my ear “I better not hear that you told anyone, tranny.” I lay on the ground for awhile before I scrambled up and ran to my dorm. As soon as I got to my dorm, I started stumbling around grabbing everything I would need. I then sprinted to the kitchen. I stowed the bag in my room and lay down in my bed, trying to forget the feeling of him touching me.

The next morning I woke up and got myself kicked out of the Garrison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story talks about a trans character, a pregnant character, and a character with Down Syndrome. It's also mentions abortion. If any of things things are incorrectly written or are offensive to you, please let me know and I will change it.   
> Warnings: pregnancy, trans character, mentions of abortion and adoption

After Keith got kicked out of the Garrison, he wandered around for about a day looking for somewhere to stay. He knew he couldn't go back to Adam. He wouldn't be able to be there having to look at Adam's disappointed face, having to think about what Shiro would have thought of him. He was in the desert somewhat close to a town when he found it. He found the house that he had used to live in, although it wasn't in great condition after being abandoned for almost 14 years. He moved in right away and although there wasn't much left he made it his home. About once a week he would sneak into town to steal some food and see if there was any news about Shiro.

After about 2 weeks into living alone in the desert Keith started running out of places to steal from. Keith went into town and found a job , working as motorcycle mechanic where he made 10 dollars an hour. It was around that time when Keith started to get really sick. He would wake up in the morning to be running to the bathroom and puking up his guts. After a week of vomiting, fatigue and headaches Keith decided to go to the store.

Once he got there he immediately went to the aisle with the pregnancy tests. He purchased two boxes just in case and payed for them, getting out of there as soon as possible.When Keith got back to his shack, he took the tests. As he sat waiting for the test to be ready he prayed. Keith normally wasn't a religious person but at this point he needed all the luck he could have. 5 minutes later the test was ready. He sighed ,closed his eyes and picked up the first test. Positive. Keith squeezes his eyes shut again, hoping that it was a fluke. He opened his eyes, and saw the same answer. Keith sank to the floor trying to not cry. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be having a kid, he was still a practically a kid! That was the final straw. Keith cradled his head in his hands, sobbing.

After a while Keith stood up, wiping his eyes. He stumbled over to his bed, lying down trying not to think of what was going to happen. He must of fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was dark outside. Keith sat up and started to think of what he needed to do. He didn't have the means for a kid, he knew that. He also knew that he didn't have to keep the baby. He could put the baby up for adoption, he could get an abortion. He knew abortions could be expensive, he also knew if you did it yourself you could die along with the baby. After a while of thinking, trying not to get to frustrated and cry he decided what he would do. He was going to keep the baby. He did this not because he didn't have a better option but because after he thought about it, he really did want to have this baby. He sighed, got up and went to get something to eat. Keith looked around the shack as he ate, thinking of the things he would need to do to be ready. He would need to get a second job to have enough money for him and the baby. He would need to save up to even buy the necessities. He would need to still have time to look for signs of Shiro. 

A couple weeks later Keith started feeling a sort of energy. He hadn't been able to think about it, much less investigate it as he had gotten a second job so he could start saving up. On a day he had no work he decided to go and investigate. He grabbed a waterbottle and a map and headed out into the desert. 

After wandering around for an hour, he stumbled across a cave with weird markings. On the walls it showed a lion, and people around it. As soon as Keith touched one of the drawing he heard someone talk to him. Well talk wasn't the right word. It was more like emotions and images. As soon as the thing was heard, it was gone. Keith touched the drawing again to see if anything happened. No luck. Keith studied the place once more and then went back outside. Once he was outside marked the general location of it on a map and headed back to his house. 

Once he got back home he brought out a piece of paper and started to sketch what the lion had looked like and stuck it onto the wall. Grinning he sat down to start writing what had happened there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. So this chapter deals with abortion and I just wanted all of you to know I am completely pro choice. This book will also talk about a trans character, a character with Down Syndrome, and a pregnant character. I am not trans, pregnant and I don't have Down Syndrome. If I get any of these incorrect or offensive, please let me know and I will change it. Have a good week!  
Thank you to @PidgeSteve for being my beta reader  
\- Cassie


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, same things as the last chapter. This contains a trans character, a pregnant character and a character with Down Syndrome. If any of the things I write are incorrect or offensive, please let me know and I'll change it.  
> Warnings: pregnant character, trans character

A couple weeks after Keith had found the cave, he started to hear whisperings in his head. They wouldn't say full sentences but occasionally he would see space, and a huge, robotic, blue lion. He had gone back to the cave a couple of times and had explored it more. When he had gone into town he had heard people talking about the funeral the Garrison had planned for the people on the Kerberos Mission. Keith left town early that day. 

Around this time Keith had started to gain a little weight. It's wasn't much but it made it hard to walk to town every day. Keith was wandering around the desert one day when he found a hover bike. Granted, it was a pretty old model but Keith knew he could fix it up. He hauled it back to his shack and looked around trying to find his dads old toolkit. He found it and started working on the bike.

Another couple weeks later Keith had enough money to start buying things for the baby. He had been able to buy a second hand crib and some clothes. He had finished cleaning the rest of the house, and had put all the baby stuff into a corner. He had something like a conspiracy board on one of the walls with some of the drawings from the cave and some of the things he'd heard.

-Keith's POV-

The next day was the same as every other day. When I got back to my house it was around dark and I started to eat my dinner. After dinner I went outside to get some fresh air. I sat down to look at the sky and try to find some of the constellations. I started talking out loud, telling the baby the story of my favorite constellation Cassiopeia. I was at the part of the story were Cassiopeia was talking about how her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids when I looked up and saw a purple dot hurtling towards Earth. I sprang up and ran over to my bike ready to hop on and go see what it was. Right as I was about to get on I stopped. If this was connected to Shiro like I hoped, I would need to be prepared. There were going to be Garrison people there, so I would need something to distract them with. I ran around my shack trying to find something that could explode when I realized what I could do. I could take a spare engine that I had gotten from the shop and explode it. With that, I ran out of the house, only stopping to grab something to cover my face. I hopped on my bike and started to drive as fast as I could. 

After about five minutes of driving I saw it crash into the ground. I stopped there seeing that I was about a half a mile away from it. I stuck the engine into the ground and poured some alcohol and a lighter into it. As soon as I dropped it in, I raced to my bike and jumped on, driving towards the collision. I heard the engine explode but didn't dare look around trying to get to the collision before the Garrison got to the explosion. I got there and jumped off my bike. I crouched down and hid at the corner to see Garrison techs pinning down Shiro and sticking a needle into his arm. At that point I couldn't take it anymore and I sprinted in. I punched the techs, knocking them out. I rushed over to Shiro and started to cut the ties with my knife. I pulled Shiro up getting ready to try to carry him over to my hover bike. I had gotten about three steps when three kids my age rushes in. They ended up following me and getting on my bike. I tried to not be to annoyed as we had to get out of there, fast.

Once we got back to my house I jumped out and grabbed Shiro from the small one. I hefted him up into my arms and tried to start walking into the house. I was trying to carry him into the house when the big guy came over looking nervous. "Hey man, do you want me to carry him for you?" I looked up towards him, scowling. "I mean if you want to that's fine, you just looked like you were having trouble." The big guy stumbled through his words, looking like he thought I was going to kill him. I looked down at Shiro, knowing that I wouldn't be able to carry him. I nodded and handed Shiro over to the the other guy. After we had all gotten into the house I put Shiro down on the couch. We all stood around awkwardly until I saw Shiro stir on the couch. I walked over and kneeled in front of him. I saw Shiro open his eyes and next thing I knew I was being squeezed into a hug. I melted hugging back, trying not to cry. After a couple minutes we pulled away and Shiro noticed everyone else staring at us. I stood up and awkwardly looked at them realizing that I didn't know their names . The tallest one cleared his throat and said " um, I'm Hunk, that's Pidge" and he pointed towards the tiniest one. " And that's Lance." The one called Lance looked at me and said " glad to see you again, mullet." I looked at him in and said " do I know you?" Lance spluttered and shrieked " it's me! You know, Lance and Keith neck and neck." I shrugged and muttered "Where have you been this whole time" at Shiro. He sighed, and explained everything.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'm going to have Pidge be non-binary in this fic.

Shiro explained everything. He explained what had happens to him, Matt and Mr. Holt and told them how there were aliens. When Shiro said that both Keith and Pidge mumbled "knew it" and looked at each other in surprise. Lance groaned and rolled his eyes, mumbling "oh god, there are two of them." Hunk shushed him and told Shiro to continue. Shiro then told them how he had managed to escaped and knew he had to find Voltron. Pidges eyes lit up in recognition, and they pulled out a notebook and showed everybody what they had been hearing. Upon hearing this Keith led them over to his conspiracy board and told them about the lion. They all agreed that they would go looking for whatever it was in the morning.

As they were finding areas to sleep, Keith heard Lance ask "So Keith. What's with all the baby stuff?" Keith flushed and looked at his bedsheet trying to ignore him. Lance asked the question again, and poked him. Keith concentrated harder on his sheet and mumbled " it's from when I was a kid." Lance looked harder at the stuff, clearly not satisfied with the answer. "Then why does it all look kinda new?" Keith clenched his hands and snapped "just drop it." Lance shrugged and laid down, immediately falling asleep.

The next day they headed out to find the lion, and soon arrived at the Castle of Lions where they met Allura and Coran.

After a few of Voltrons first battles, they meet Ulaz. Ulaz showed Voltron where the BOM base was and then sacrificed himself to stop the Robeast. Keith and Shiro arrived at the base, where they found out that Keith was half-galra.

(Keith's POV)

I was feeling horrible today. I had recently found out that I was half galra and despite the fact that Allura no longer hated me, I couldn't help but feel that I no longer belonged with Voltron. I had started doing missions with the blades more and letting Shiro going back to piloting Black. I had gotten back from a mission that had been emotionally taxing. One of the BOM members Regris, had died during the mission and there had been nothing that I could have done to help him. Then, to make matters worse, my team members in Voltron had started yelling at me as soon as I got back.

It's all starting to pile up on me. The prejudice, feeling alone and unneeded, Regris dying, and getting yelled at by the people I cared about. And throughout all of this I was feeling crippling dysphoria and anxiety. I had had to stop using testosterone once I got kicked out of Garrison, as they had supplied it but i had always been able to wear my binder. As I got farther along in my pregnancy I have been unable to wear a binder for long and somedays I wasn't able to wear it at all. I hadn't been able to talk to anyone about this and had nobody to help me when I had needed it. 

I knew that I couldn't stay with Voltron. I wouldn't be able to have my baby here and I wasn't needed anyway. 

I told them that I was leaving to join the Blade of Marmora permanently. They all hugged me and told me how much they were going to miss me. 

The next day I packed up and left to go to the BOM base, hoping that Voltron wouldn't forget about me.

Two Months Later  
(Lance's POV)

It had been about two months since Mullet left to go to the Blade of Marmora base and we were all missing him. He had barely called and we hadn't been on any missions with the Blade that Keith had been on.

It was an ordinary day when we got a request to talk from the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan had stood there, looking as intimidating as ever and rumbled "I am requesting to send Keith back to the Castle of Lions as he is injured, and requires the assistance of a healing pod." At those words we all broke into shouts, curious and worried about what had happened to Keith. Kolivan looked at them and said "... the situation is complicated, I'm sure Keith will talk to you." The feed cut out, only for it be be replaced by an alert saying that a ship was approaching the castle. We all looked at each other, then sprinted towards the loading bay.

(3rd POV)

They arrived at the pod to see a masked Blade member climbing out, holding in their arms Keith who was passed out with a blanket over him. The BOM member looked at them and then spoke. " I am Neyrrison. I was instructed by Kolivan to bring Keith to the ones you call Allura and Coran." The paladins looked t each other and then Pidge said "Their in the Med Bay. We can take you to them." Neyrrison nodded and they all started walking. Once they arrived at the Med Bay, Neyrrison looked at them and announced that they did not need to accompany them any further. The paladins immediately started arguing with him but it was futile. Neyrrison held up his hand and said " I have been instructed by Kolivan to go in alone. You must leave me here." The paladins sighed and nodded, watching Neyrrison walking into the Med Bay. The paladins all sat down around the door and settled in to wait. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hi Everyone! I am sorry that it tooks so long. I had lost inspiration but I'm back, so yay! I changed something in the story. I researched it more and I changed it that testosterone was available to Keith at the Garrison but once he left he wasn't able to use it anymore. I also researched it and it is possible to get pregnant while on testosterone. Have a good day!

-Cassie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is mentions of stabbing, there is also a trans character, pregnancy and rape. If you are sensitive to any of the topics, please be careful while reading this. I am not trans and I am not pregnant so if anything that I say is incorrect or offensive, please let me know.
> 
> If you ever get assualted or raped, please tell someone. It is not your fault.
> 
> A hotline for sexual assualt in America is: 1 (800) 656-4673

Keith's POV

I woke up on one of the cots in the Med Bay, not knowing what had happened or why I was there. As I tried to sit up Coran noticed me and came hustling over. "Hello my boy! Are you feeling better?" I nodded and sat up completely, trying to remember what had happened. All I could remember is that I had been on a Blade mission when it had gone south and we had to abort the mission. I could only remember bits and pieces after that. I cleared my throat and asked what had happened. Coran frowned and said "I'm not quite sure myself. I think the Blade member that brought you here might have the answer." It was then that I noticed one of the Blades that had been on the mission with me, Neyrrison, sitting in the corner. 

When he heard that he was mentioned, Neyrrison stood up and walked over to us. "I think I will be able to fill the gaps in your memories." He sat down next to me and asked me what I could remember. After I had told him, he nodded and then launched into the story. "We had been told that we had been caught. Someone in the Blade was a spy for the Galra and had told them we were coming. We found out who it was thankfully and they are no longer a problem. We were told to head back to the rendezvous point. On the way there, we got intercepted by some sentries. We managed to dismantle all of them but not before you were stabbed near, I think you call it your stomach? Kolivan told me to take you here to have you healed."

I nodded, trying to process everything. Then it sunk in. My eyes widened and I turned towards Coran. "You have to get me in a pod! Why am I not in a pod?!" Coran frowned and shifted, looking uncomfortable. "We tried to put you in a pod but after 10 ticks, it did not allow you to stay in. When I checked why, it said that you were with a child." I looked down and wrung my hands together. After a second I looked back up and nodded. Coran looked thoughtful for a second and then looked and me and asked why I hadn't told them. I shrugged and mumbled "on Earth most men don't have the ability to have children. I didn't want the team to not accept me if I told them." 

Coran nodded and stood up. He was about to leave when I cried out "Wait!" He stopped and turned to look at me "What's wrong?" I sucked in a breath and asked "Is the baby ok?" Coran nodded and turned to leave once again. "Where are you going?" Coran turned around once again and smiled "Don't worry my boy, I am going to get Allura so we can discuss how we could help you." As he left, I exhaled and lay back down on the bed, hoping to relax. 

3rd POV

Keith sat up as Allura and Coran entered the Med Bay. Allura smiled at him as she and Coran sat down and cleared her throat. "Keith I understand the situation and I would like to know how you would like to go on with this." Keith frowned down at his hands as he thought. Finally he looked up and spoke. "If it is possible, I would like to leave." Neyrrison sat up straighter and said "If I may, I don't believe that would be the best idea. You are much safer here or at the base than you are on a random planet." "I am not going to stay here or at the base. They are not places to raise a child." "Keith" Allura said "We would have no way to guarantee you or your childs safety if you aren't close." Throughout all of this Coran had been thinking and finally he snapped his fingers and said "I have the solution. There is a planet called Rayacre that is very peaceful. We could arrange a house for you and you could live there for as long as you wanted!" They all sat there, thinking about it until Keith said "That could work." 

As soon as everybody in that room agreed on what they were going to do, Allura got up and declared that she will go alert the rest of the paladins of the situation. "No!" Keith yelled. Allura looked at him in confusion and said "don't you want them to know? They're your team, they'll support you." Keith bit his lip and mumbled "I don't want anyone to know, please don't tell them." Allura, Coran and Neyrrison frowned at each other. Neyrrison looked at Keith and said "Keith? Is everything alright?" Keith shook his head and curled in on himself even more. "Keith?" Coran whispered "what is wrong?" Allura walked over to Keith and sat on the cot next to him. "It will make you feel better if you tell us what is wrong." Keith nodded and sat up a little bit. He breathed in shakily and started talking. 

"It was a couple of months after Shiro had disappeared on the Kerberos Mission. I was walking back from one of the simulators when one of classmates , James, came up to me and," He inhaled sharply and tried to curl up into an even smaller ball thank he was already in. "He raped me. On Earth, most men don't have the ability to become pregnant but some of them are born with female reproductive parts." After he had said this, he started crying and Allura whispered to him "Are you like that?" Keith nodded and wiped his eyes. "Shiro is the only one who knows, and I'd like to keep it that way." The three adults nodded and went their separate ways, Allura going to tell the team that Keith was fine, Coran going to plan Keiths stay at Rayacre, and Neyrrison staying to make sure that Keith was ok.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for this chapter are implied/referenced rape, use of dead names, mentions of stabbing. 
> 
> I'm not pregnant or trans so if anything is incorrect or offensive please let me know!

Allura walked out of the Med Bay to see all of the paladins huddled around the door. They all jumped when she walked out, but quickly recovered and began asking questions. 

"Is he ok?" 

"How did he get hurt?"

"What were you talking about?"

Allura sighed and held up her hand. "If you would quiet down, I could give you some answers." The paladins immediately quieted down and let Allura continue. "Yes, he is ok. He got hurt on a blade mission and we were talking about when he could return to the Blade."

"What do you mean 'When he returns to the Blade'!?" Lance exclaimed. "He was just stabbed!"

Allura frowned at him and said "It was Keith's decision. Would you like me to see if he's up to see all of you?"

The paladins nodded excitedly, watching Allura as she opened the door to ask Keith.

After a second she looked back at them and nodded, before saying "You can only stay for a minute. He's tired." The paladins nodded again before bursting into the room.

_**Keith's POV** _

I looked up to see everyone barreling towards me. I saw Pidge and Lance take a running leap onto my bed but I didn't see them land. Instead, I felt someone land on top of me. "Get off! Get off of me!" 

Everyone scrambled off of me, asking me if I was ok, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was James telling me to "Shut the hell up or he would tell everyone." All I could feel was him lying on top of me, not letting me up. Not letting me go. I think that was when I passed out.

I came to a couple minutes later to everybody crowded around my bed. "What happened?" I croaked out. 

Lance looked at me worriedly before exclaiming "Dude, you passed out! Are you ok!?" 

I nodded before mumbling "Yeah, the wound just hurts a bit." 

Shiro stepped closer to the bed and asked "Why isn't it healed? Weren't you in the pod?"

"I believe I can answer that question Number One." Coran exclaimed. "The pods are having a slight malfunction, so we just had to do this the old fashioned way."

Shiro nodded slowly before stepping back, next to Allura.

Allura must have noticed how tired I was, because a couple minutes later everyone was shooed out and I was told to go to bed.

A week later, I knew I had to leave. Don't get me wrong, I loved being at the castle with my friends, but I couldn't stay. I-I couldn't have them find out. So, I informed Coran, Allura and Neyrrison privately that I would be leaving for Rayacre tomorrow. I also told the team that I was leaving for the blade. Let's just say, they weren't the happiest. They all left as soon as I finished telling them, with only Lance staying behind.

"What, are you gonna yell at me too?" I mumbled to Lance. 

Lance looked at me and said shyly "I'm not mad. I'm just gonna miss you."

"Oh." I was so confused. Why would Lance miss me? I had always thought that he hated me."If it makes you feel better, 'm gonna miss you too." I said.

Lance looked away, blushing. "Can I hug you?" he questioned.

I nodded and he moved to hug me. I tensed when he first touched me, but quickly relaxed.

"I forgot how short you are." Lance said while laughing. 

I pulled away and declared that he had ruined the moment.

"But, seriously. I'm really gonna miss you." Lance said seriously. " I also wanted to apologize. I've been an ass to you."

I looked at Lance in shock. "Yeah, you were. But thanks for apologizing. That mean a lot to me."

We smiled at each other before bidding each other good night and parting ways.

The next day I said goodbye to everyone and headed off to Rayacre, where I was hoping to start over.

_**3rd POV** _

A month after Keith left, the Castle got a distress beacon from Rayacre. They had begun to approach, when they got a comm request from Keith. Upon seeing this Allura sent the paladins down to suit up and head to their lions. 

As soon as they were gone, Coran opened the request to see a galra! "Who are you and what have you done with Keith!?" Coran cried. 

"Calm down. It's me, Keith." Keith said hastily, "I can't explain right now but the planet is collapsing. You need to evacuate the planet. I'm going to try and sneak on."

Coran nodded and told him they would be there soon, before disconnecting the call.

"Just to update you all, the planet is collapsing. Be ready to evacuate the citizens." Coran told this to everyone before flying closer. He frowned when he noticed something. He opened the comms again to say that he didn't think the castle would be able to get close to the planet.

"Not to worry!" He tried to say cheerfully. "I'll be ready to help in any other way." After he ended the call he headed down to the med bay to prep pods.

Lance had almost finished loading everyone up when he saw a galra. Normally this wouldn't be odd, as you couldn't throw a Kaltenecker and not hit a Galra. It was weird because the planets inhabitants were blue and rolly polly looking.

Suspicious, Lance started walking toward the Galra.

Once Lance was closer he noticed that they were pregnant.

"Excuse me?" Lance called out, hoping that they were friendly.

The Galra looked up before quickly looking back down. Lance's eyes widened in surprise. The Galra looked eerily familiar.

"Mullet?"

The Galra, Keith, growled out "go away, Lance." before starting to run away.

Lance started and took off after him, which was pretty easy considering he looks ready to pop. "Keith, wait!" Lance cried out desperately "We have to get back to the Lions! It's not safe."

Keith froze for a second before turning around and walking back to the lions. Keith exhaled and started to follow Lance.

As soon as they returned to the Castle, Keith tried to hide with the Rayacre civilians, which was pretty hard considering he looked completely different than them. It also helped that Lance stopped him with a call of " Keith! Don't you dare leave!" Keith sighed loudly and turned around. All the other paladins had froze and were looking at Lance.

"Keith's here?" Hunk asked quietly. Lance nodded and pointed to Keith who was looking firmly at the ground.

"Why does he look like that?" Pidge asked Lance.

Lance shrugged before telling them to ask Keith. Everyone looked at Keith who froze, before mumbling "Can I have something to eat first?" They nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

The paladins gathered around Keith and waited for him to start talking. Keith looked at them and started talking. "I look like this because of the food on Rayacre. I ate it, and it changed my appearance. The planet is very peaceful and they knew me before I changed and that I was good so they didn't mind."

"Why weren't you at the Blade?" Shiro questioned.

"I'm pregnant. Rayacre was safe, the Blade wasn't."

The paladins nodded at that. "How are you pregnant?" Pidge blurted. 

Lance elbowed her before Keith said sharply "It's none of your business." Pidge scowled at that but nodded.

After some small talk, everyone parted ways. Keith was about to head to his room when he heard Lance call his name.

"Do you wanna go to the Observatory? I'm bored." Keith nodded and started walking towards the Observatory. "So, what did you do on Rayacre?" Keith looked at him in confusion. Lane quickly reiterated. "I mean what did you do while you were there. It was at least a month, you must have gotten bored." 

Keith thought for a moment before answering. "I actually had a lot to do. I had to get ready for the baby so I bought the stuff that I needed, which is all gone now." Keith frowned before continuing. "I had books to read and I tried to help the citizens out, since they had been kind to me." 

Keith had finished talking by the time they got to the Observatory.

They sat down and pretty soon Lance started talking. "I like to sit in here when I'm missing my family." 

Keith looked at him and asked "Do you miss them a lot?"

Lance nodded and mumbled "I missed them at the Garrison, but at least we were on the same planet. They don't even know if I'm alive." Lance sniffed and looked away. Keith hesitated for a second before slowly putting his arm around Lance.

"I'm sorry that we are so far away. If it makes you feel any better, I think that they know that you are alive. That's how it was for me when Shiro went missing." Lance nodded and relaxed into Keith's side. 

The two sat in silence for a while until Lance blurted "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I mean, you don't have to but if you want to, I'm here." Lance finished awkwardly. 

Keith chuckled and said "Thanks Lance. I'll let you know if I ever need to talk."

The two sat for a while longer, talking about whatever they could think of. At one point Lance exclaimed "hold on a second. You need baby stuff!" 

Keith thought for a second before mumbling, "I guess I do. I had stuff on Earth but I obviously can't use that.

"We could ask Allura if we can go to the Space Mall. I think we could all use a break. Keith grinned and agreed.

They talked for a while longer and then bid each other good night and headed to their rooms.

The next week the paladins were all gathered in the dining room when Lance gasped. Everybody looked at Lance, waiting for an explanation. "So me and Keith were talking last week, and I realized that Keith doesn't have baby stuff." Lance said quickly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Allura asked Keith.

"It was all on Earth and Rayacre." Keith answered.

"Does this mean we get to go to the Space Mall?" Hunk asked excitedly.

Allura thought for a minute before answering. "I suppose a break would do us all good. I shall try and get us there by tomorrow." Everyone cheered and started planning.

"Where are we getting the money?" Keith blurted. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Baby stuff is expensive. Even second hand stuff is expensive and baby's in general are expensive. Do we have enough money?" 

"I never thought of that." mumbled Hunk.

"Yeah." Pidge said.

"We had quite a bit of money stored in the Castle, in case of emergencies." Allura explained "We also have a synthesizer that we can use in a pinch." Pidge gasped and immediately started pestering Allura and Coran about how it works. Besides Hunk, no one else was interested in how it worked so they all drifted off.

Keith headed to his room, glad to be able to rest. Once there, he lied down on the bed and cradled his stomach. "They know." Keith mumbled, "They know and we're ok." He stopped talking for a second before continuing. "I promise, I'll protect you." With those words, Keith drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kind of late but happy pride month! 
> 
> If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Based on the things that have happened recently, I'd just like to say that I am disgusted by the police right now and I hope that everyone is being safe and fighting for what they believe.
> 
> BLM
> 
> -Cassie


	7. Not An Update

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had massive writers block and I haven't really been able to write for super long. I promise I have been working on the writing and I won't leave this unfinished, you're just going to have to be patient with me.

My goal is to try and have a new chapter out before the end of the year, so be looking for it.

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you stick with it. I will update as soon as I actually have some good writing.


End file.
